Sheldon and Amy
Sheldon and Amy first met when an online dating site paired them up as the perfect match for each other (courtesy of Howard and Raj, who secretly registered Sheldon on the site). Although she considered him to be her "kinda-sorta- boyfriend", Sheldon only considered Amy his friend ("She's a girl, she's my friend, she's not my girlfriend"). Despite their platonic closeness, there had been hints that there might be something deeper between them. There were instances where Amy showed her attraction for Sheldon and there were instances where Sheldon, despite his denial, showed his jealousy at other men's interest in Amy. They finally became official "boyfriend/girlfriend" during'' The Flaming Spittoon Acquisition. Howard and Raj dub them as "Shamy". The Progress of Their Relationship Sheldon met Amy when Howard and Raj entered him on an online dating site on the episode ''The Lunar Excitation, but only because he was blackmailed with a hidden dirty sock. When they did meet in a cafe, Sheldon, who came there with the sole purpose of rejecting the girl he was matched with, was taken by surprise upon meeting Amy, when she acted so similar to him. Amy told him that she only signed up on the dating site to fulfill her promise to her mother that she would go on at least one date a year. Sheldon was also impressed when Amy told him that all forms of physical contact are prohibited and offered to buy her a beverage. This is seen as the starting point of their friendship as in the beginning of Season 4, it was revealed that they had been communicating with each other on a daily basis for the past four months since they first met, though they kept to texting and e-mailing. It was during this period that the pair got to know each other better and Sheldon revealed that Amy is a neurobiologist. Sheldon told a curious Penny that he and Amy are simply friends who enjoy talking about their works and science, and revealed that they are planning to procreate, albeit through clinical methods, to gift humanity with their progeny, but Penny convinced the pair to start hanging out in person, and eventually go on a date. Sheldon and Amy seemed to enjoy the date, as the main topic of discussion became about Penny's sexual partners, and he told Penny he thought the date was a good idea since he had definitely seen a new side of Amy. The pair did not continue their plan to have a baby when Penny threatened to tell on Sheldon's plan to have a baby out of wedlock to his religious mother. However, they did have an upgrade on the way they communicate. They began chatting on their webcams, and Sheldon started letting Amy come with them to The Cheesecake Factory and have lunch at Caltech's cafetaria. In return, Sheldon also visited Amy at her workplace and even went with Amy when she had to make a quick stop for feminine hygiene supplies. In the episode The Zazzy Substitution, Sheldon and Amy had a fight over whose field is more important, which led to them terminating their relationship. Sheldon appeared to take this change well at first, but later adopted 25 cats to try and replace Amy, though he did not realize it himself. A worried Leonard called Sheldon's mother, Mary Cooper, who got them back together through reverse psychology. Sheldon proposed to Amy that they continue their friendship and attempt to resolve their differences. Amy agreed but only if Sheldon accepted 80% of the fault, he said he would go as high as 40% only, Amy told him 65% and he agreed immediately. He showed her all his cats, and discovered that they both mutually like cats before eventually giving all of them away. Later on, in The Desperation Emanation, Amy asked Sheldon to meet her mother. After consulting with Leonard on the meaning behind her request, Sheldon thought that Amy wanted to take their relationship to the next level, which panicked him and he changed his e-mail address, phone number, mobile number, and address. Amy however, still managed to find him and sensing that he had misunderstood her initial request, set the record straight by telling him she only wanted him to pretend to be her boyfriend in front of her mother so that her mother would no longer pester her on that matter. Sheldon felt relieved at the fact that Amy had not fallen hopelessly in love with him, and she thought that idea was absurd. In The Alien Parasite Hypothesis, Amy was hanging out with Penny and Bernadette when Zack, Penny's ex-boyfriend entered. Penny introduced him to the girls but Amy found herself responding strangely to Zack's presence, with an involuntary "hoo" sound. A clueless Amy had no idea that she was experiencing sexual arousal and when she started collecting information on her bodily function to find out the cause of it, she got Sheldon interested too. Together, the two tried to list down the possible causes of the symptoms Amy were having and when he mentioned sexual arousal, Amy finally knew. Sheldon however, appeared disturbed and refused to believe that as the cause. He was convinced it was something else such as Amy was going through menopause or had picked up an alien parasite. Amy confronted him on whether his denial was caused by his jealousy. He got upset and left Amy's workplace without answering her, mistakenly taking the cadaver brain specimen Amy was slicing instead of his sashimi along the way. He decided that since Amy has become a slave to her baser urges, they cannot be friends anymore but Penny convinced him to help Amy with her urges. He agreed and arranged for Amy to meet Zack, but Zack's lack of intelligence turned her off. While walking home, Amy held Sheldon's hand, which she called an experiment. Shortly after, she let go because she "feels nothing". During the process, Sheldon did not hold her hand back, rather he let his hand be held, but unusually, he did not pull his hand away either. In the episode The Agreement Dissection, Sheldon joined the three girls for their girls night out after Priya messed with his Roommate Agreement and tried to make him eat Greek food, which he despised. During the outing, he revealed that he is an excellent dancer, a result of him being forced to take dance lessons as a kid back in Texas. To that, the girls took him out dancing, which he refused but was forced to bow down to the social convention of being asked to a soiree by three ladies. He was later seen dancing, rather awkwardly, with Amy. He was never seen dancing with neither Penny nor Bernadette. He later walked Amy back to her apartment, as Amy was drunk. Amy invited Sheldon in for a Yoo-Hoo and he obliged, stating that no one can say no to Yoo-Hoo. Upon entering, he noticed that Amy had a smoking monkey living in her apartment. She told him that the monkey's name is Ricky, and is part of her work on nicotine-addiction study. Amy said that since she is giving the monkey emphysema, the least she could do is let him watch cable. Sheldon was impressed. They moved on to discussing his problems with Priya and even in a drunken state, Amy gave Sheldon a good piece of advice, which was to play dirty. She ended up repeating the word dirty while twirling her hair. She proceeded by leaning forward on the couch and kissing him. He responded with "fascinating" but she raced to her bathroom and threw up. Sheldon stayed with her until she passed out on her bathroom floor. He folded a towel and put it under her head as a pillow before leaving. The next day, a hungover Amy could not remember what happened and when Sheldon told her, she was embarrassed and unsure of where do they go from there. Sheldon suggested that they treated their relationship as if it was a crashed computer and resume it at a point where they both agreed it worked. In The Infestation Hypothesis, Sheldon got extremely bothered by Penny's new chair which she picked off from the street, as he is a germaphobe. After failing to convince Penny to get rid of the couch, he asked Amy to talk to her. Amy did not seem enthusiastic by the idea since not everybody is as germaphobe as Sheldon is. He asked her to name her price so she told him to kiss her where she has never been kissed before. A clueless Sheldon asked her back whether she meant a place like Salt Lake City. Amy told him to forget about it and agreed to go talk to Penny. In ''The Pulled Groin Extrapolation'', Amy asked Leonard instead of Sheldon to attend a wedding with her, since Sheldon acted like a child during the last wedding they went together. Leonard agreed and Sheldon did not seem to mind it, as he was immersed with his toy train. Amy and Leonard ended up having a good time at the wedding, with Amy being able to help Leonard overcome his upset at Priya being so far away from him. However, Leonard injured his groin doing the Hokey-Pokey dance and Amy helped him by breaking the head of the ice swan so that Leonard could hold it against his pulled groin. The next morning, Sheldon gushed about his new toy train to Leonard. Leonard told him that he must have had a great night and he agreed. He in turn asked Leonard how his night was. Leonard told him that he had much more fun with Amy than he thought he would. Sheldon asked him what he meant by that and Leonard told him that Amy knew how to make a guy loosen up and have a good time, and added that his groin was still a little worse for wear. Sheldon, misunderstanding Leonard's statement, judo-chopped him on the shoulder. Leonard asked him why he did that and he told him he is sending a message that "she is not for you!". He even repeated the message again before storming off to his bedroom. In[[ The Isolation Permutation| The Isolation Permutation]], Amy was left out from Bernadette and Penny's bridesmaid dress shopping. Devastated, she shut herself out from the outside world and decided to spend her time alone. Sheldon, after failing to contact her through the various means of technological communication, with the help of Leonard, decided to check up on her at her apartment. They discovered that she was weeping while playing "Everybody Hurts" on her harp. Sheldon immediately wanted to leave the place, since he did not like "weepy", but Leonard told him to step up since she is his friend. Leonard left and Sheldon stayed behind. He told her that he could not get a hold of her and she told him she wanted to be left alone. Sensing that she was upset, Sheldon asked her whether she would like to talk about what was troubling her, though she should keep in mind that he does not have a problem should she decline to do so. Amy told him about being left out by Penny and Bernadette. She then told him that at that moment, she was craving for human intimacy and physical contact. She proposed that they make love, but he counter-proposed that he would pat her head and tells her "Aw... who's a good Amy?" instead. They counter-proposed further until Amy propose cuddling, and Sheldon relented. A few nights later, a drunk Amy called Sheldon, so he and Leonard went to find Amy drowning her sorrows at a liquor store parking lot. A drunk Amy playfully called Sheldon "Cuddles" earning a frown from Leonard, and he irritably replied back to Leonard by admitting that they did cuddle so Leonard should grow up. In The Flaming Spittoon Acquisition, Stuart, the comic book store owner expressed his interest in asking Amy out but wanted to know whether Shedon is fine with it. Sheldon was fine because he thought that a noted neurobiologist like Amy would never agree to go out with someone as average as Stuart. He was wrong since Penny influenced her, by telling her that if she likes Stuart, she should give it a shot since she has been with Sheldon in a year and their relationship is going nowhere. Amy, who thinks Stuart is nice, funny, and possesses an overactive thyroid, which she finds as hot, agreed. When Sheldon found out Amy actually agreed to go out with Stuart, he started feeling jealous though he tried to hide it. He friended Stuart on Facebook just to keep tabs on his date(s) with Amy and when the guys pointed out about his jealousy, he unfriended all of them. He later went over to Penny's and asked her to go out on a date with him as a retaliation. Penny declined and told Sheldon to buck up and talk to Amy. Sheldon did so by crashing into Amy's movie date with Stuart. He tried to cover up his actual feelings by saying that he is willing to alter the paradigm of their relationship by no longer objecting if they characterize Amy as his girlfriend. Amy wanted him to try again without the negative but he refused so she provoked him again by leaning towards Stuart. Sheldon relented and finally asked Amy directly to be his girlfriend. She agreed and after the date, Amy found Sheldon waiting for her at her apartment with a 31-pages Relationship Agreement which she agreed to despite her disagreement on the terms. They are now officially a couple. In[[ The Shiny Trinket Maneuver| The Shiny Trinket Maneuver]], Amy revealed that as per The Relationship Agreement, their date night is on the second Thursday of the month, or the third Thursday, in a month that has five Thursdays. The episode began with Sheldon and Amy at The Cheesecake Factory on their date. Amy shared a major news that an article in which she is the sole author of is going to be published on the journal Neuron. Apparently, her achievement is quite significant as it could change the nature of her field and she has been waiting for the moment for a long time. Sheldon however ignored the fact and was busy checking his Twitter, excited that he has reached 100 followers. Upset, Amy made an excuse to go wash up but left their date. Sheldon was oblivious to this fact until Penny pointed it out to him. He told her that he does not feel excited by Amy's accomplishment so Penny told him to fake it and think about koala as he is doing so, since koalas make him melt inside. After talking with Leonard, Sheldon decided to buy Amy an apology gift and enlists Penny's help to find one. They ended up buying a tiara. Later, when Sheldon wanted to present the gift to Amy, he had Penny call Amy over to her apartment, while waiting in there himself, to talk to her. Amy was upset and pointed out that she does not want to talk to him. Sheldon apologized and congratulated her on her accomplishment and told her that he is very proud of her. He even added his koala face. Amy, however, saw right through that and pointed out that she knows his koala face. So she was presented with the tiara. As she was unwrapping the gift, she told Sheldon that she thinks he is the most shallow and self-centred person she has ever met. She changed her mood when she finally saw the tiara and started squealing in excitement and asked Penny to put it on her. Penny complimented she looks beautiful and she agreed (I'm a princess and this is my tiara!) and proceeded to kiss Sheldon and hugged him. Sheldon hugged her back, albeit hesitantly. In The Vacation Solution, Sheldon decided to work with Amy at her laboratory as a way to spend his vacation, deriving the idea from Richard Feynman. He expected to be given tasks that are up to par with his intelligence and thought that he would breeze right through them, given his opinion of the superiority of Physics over Biology, and the fact that he is a genius. However, Amy, despite being excited to be able to work with her boyfriend, by comparing them to Madame Curie and her husband Pierre, remained professional by setting menial tasks for Sheldon, given his inexperience in the field of Biology. Among the tasks include counting spores and washing beakers. Sheldon complained over these, even though he failed to complete any of the tasks satisfyingly and at one point accused Amy of purposely giving him those tasks to ensure that he would not show her up. Annoyed, Amy let Sheldon take over the task she was doing, which was slicing a brain. Sheldon trembled nervously, and ended up cutting his thumb before passing out at the sight of blood. Afterwards, Amy refused to work with Sheldon anymore, and after talking with Penny, Sheldon came over to her laboratory and, with Amy's insistence and pushing, he gave her a sincere apology and resumed his vacation there. In The Werewolf Transformation, Amy revealed that the two of them have a "girlfriend-boyfriend sing-a-long night". When Sheldon was distracted on such a night due to not getting his haircut on time, Amy told him to just let his hair grow out a little, because she thought he would look sexy with it. Sheldon refused. Amy dismissed herself to use her toothbrush. After showing up at her doorstep at 3 a.m. in the morning with his bongos, and actually spent the night there (he slept on the couch, even though she offered her bed), Sheldon finally agreed to let Penny cut his hair. He did so with the persuasion of Amy, who told him there is not any hair on her body she would not let Penny trim. In The Weekend Vortex, Sheldon agreed to attend Amy's Aunt Flora's 93rd birthday party, after she followed all the protocols regarding travelling as per The Relationship Agreement. However, he was swayed on his decision when the guys planned to have a 48-hour Star Wars online gaming marathon. Amy was adamant that he kept his word, and Sheldon reluctantly agreed to keep his word. However, before they began their journey, Sheldon brought along his laptop and planned to still join the online game although he would be at the party, even at the expense of ignoring any of her family members who might want to talk to him. Agitated, Amy sarcastically told him that if gaming meant that much to him, he should stay. He did not get her meaning and decided to stay. Amy had an awful time at the party and later confided in Penny about how much Sheldon hurt her. Penny adviced her to make a scene but Amy failed to keep up the ruse about leaving Sheldon for Arman, the miniature horse breeder. Penny eventually told Sheldon the truth. Sheldon decided to make it up back to Amy by offering her "Cooper Coupons", which listed down the things that he was willing to do for her, such as free grammar check. In[[ The Launch Acceleration| The Launch Acceleration]], Sheldon and Amy had their monthly Date Night at her apartment. Sheldon was caught by surprise at Amy's request for progress on their relationship, following in the footsteps of their friends' relationships. As expected, Sheldon turned down the idea immediately, thinking that they could not progress faster than they are going. However, Amy was certain that despite Sheldon's reluctance, if she plays her cards right, she could get what she wants. Amy decided to use her skills in Neurobiology to create his emotional attachment to her. She started by setting-up their Date Night to accomodate Sheldon's likes, such as playing Super Mario Brothers theme song, serving him Strawberry Quik and spaghetti with hot dogs cut up in it. Her plans seemed to work well because Sheldon thought that they should do it more often. Sheldon was later seen starting to go out of focus because Amy continued her experiment by setting up for him to be an Amtrak junior conductor, which was supposedly only open for children, and he got to blow the whistle. He admitted to Leonard that he was having affectionate feelings for her and kept thinking about her at inappropriate times though they only consist of objects forming the pattern of Amy's dandruff on her shoulders. At the end of the episode, Leonard caught the couple playing Doctor, Star Trek style, with Amy even dressed up in a blue Star Trek medical uniform, and Sheldon as the patient lying flat on the couch. In The Countdown Reflection, we can see Amy strongly hinting that she wants to make progress in their relationship. While waiting for Howard and Bernadette's chance to be married in City Hall (which does not actually occur) she asks if being there makes Sheldon think, an innuendo that, naturally, he misses entirely. During the wedding ceremony, Amy is obviously dissapointed that Sheldon's entire speech centers on how he is happy by himself. We can see in the end of the episode, however, that Sheldon has, at the very least, a subconsisous need for Amy and his relationship with her and that he is not, as he claims, entirely complete in himself when he reaches for her hand as they watch Howard's rocket launch into space. The Differences between Sheldon and Amy While Amy is dubbed the female version of Sheldon, her appearances on the show have given audience the chance to get to know her better and realize that Amy is not exactly a Sheldon clone, though she may be perhaps the closest version of Sheldon that could ever be found. Here are some of the notable differences between the two: *Sheldon adores Star Trek and everything it contains, such as Spock, the actors involved such as Leonard Nimoy and Wil Wheaton, he even speaks fluent Klingon, a language originating from the franchise. He offers to be a reverend in Bernadette and Howard's wedding if he can speak in Klingon, but Bernadette disapproves. Amy, however, views Star Trek as a cheap science fiction, which makes Sheldon angry. Amy also cannot differentiate between Star Trek and Star Wars, a mistake that will surely annoy all the Star Trek and Star Wars' fans. *Sheldon practices teetotalism and is not willing to compromise that. Amy, despite initially not a drinker, changes afterwards to become a casual drinker, especially after hanging out with Penny and Bernadette. In The Isolation Permutation, a drunk Amy told Sheldon and Leonard that she came to the liquor store to get a bottle of wine "like Penny taught me to do when you're sad". *Amy can play the harp and seems to enjoy playing the harp as a way to let loose. This can be shown when she played "The Girl from Ipanema" and REM's "Everybody Hurts", to represent her sadness at being left out from bridesmaid dress shopping by Penny and Bernadette. Sheldon however, cannot stand harp music, stating that it reminds him of painful past experiences. Sheldon does play the piano however. *Sheldon's major branch of science is in Physics while Amy's major branch of science is in Biology. *Sheldon loves trains, and in Season 5's The Pulled Groin Extrapolation, started playing with toy trains. Amy, meanwhile, has never shown any slight interest in toy trains, whatsoever. *Sheldon had a fear of birds, or Ornitophobia, but Amy has never had Ornitophobia. *According to Bill Prady, one of the co-writers of the show, at the Comic Con 2011, both Amy and Sheldon missed out a lot growing up. Sheldon does not mind it, but Amy does. *Though Sheldon and Amy can both be too straightforward in their words as if they have no filter, Amy phrases herself better than Sheldon, even though she is just as awkward. In The Rhinitis Revelation, Sheldon used the term "stupid person" while Amy used the term "the less intelligent". *Sheldon likes comic books, but Amy thinks they are "Lame-O", as witnessed in The Flaming Spittoon Acquisition. *Although the both of them tend to be condescending at times, due to their social awkwardness, Sheldon is much more condescending than Amy. In fact, after she started hanging out more with Penny and Bernadette, Amy has become even less condescending than she was during her early appearances. Sheldon, however, appears to have remained the same, though Amy can actually get him to apologize. *Sheldon has a list of mortal enemies, which he started when he was a kid. Amy, upon finding out about this fact, appeared shocked that it was something someone like Sheldon would do. This is an indication that she has never created such a list herself. *Amy deals with living creatures in her line of work, particularly with monkeys. One of her major accomplishments is being able to train a monkey to smoke, as part of her work on studying nicotine addiction. Sheldon, however, does not interact with living things in his line of work and he specializes on the study of string theory. *Being a neurobiologist, Amy is more in tuned to interpretation of human emotions than Sheldon, though they are both just awkward. In The Rhinitis Revelation, Amy used her knowledge in neuroscience to point out that Sheldon's "bitchiness" is caused by him having to share the time to spend with his mother during her visit with his friends. *In The Vacation Solution, Amy revealed that she has 12 years worth of experience in the field of Neurobiology, while Sheldon struggles to complete even the menial tasks in this field. *Just like her disinterest in the Star Trek franchise, Amy is also uninterested in Star Wars, which is the complete opposite to Sheldon's craze for it. In The Weekend Vortex, Sheldon appeared excited at the prospect of spending 48-hours on Star Wars online gaming marathon, however, Amy mistook Star Wars for Star Trek, indicating her lack of knowledge and interest on the subject. *Sheldon does not drive but Amy does. In The Friendship Contraction, Sheldon told Amy that as his girlfriend, she would get to take him to the dentist. In The Weekend Vortex, Amy's car is revealed for the first time when Sheldon and Amy had a conversation in it before they were supposed to begin their journey to Amy's aunt's birthday party. *Amy is allergic to Penicillin, as revealed in The Shiny Trinket Maneuver. However, at no point so far on the show has Sheldon been mentioned to be allergic to Penicillin too. *Sheldon did not attend high school or middle school, instead skipping immediately to college after fifth grade. Amy has been to high school. *Sheldon has a strict 9 pm bedtime, Amy is not known to have any. *Amy has been prone to sexual arousement, while Sheldon is borderline asexual. *Even though Amy is highly intelligent, successful in her career and has been called a Homo Novus by Sheldon, indicating that she possesses a very high IQ, it has never been mentioned that she has eidetic memory like Sheldon's. *Amy will go out with her female posse and get "crazy", while Sheldon usally remains himself when on outings with the guys. *Amy tries to comfort her friends when they are upset, while Sheldon avoids it. *While Sheldon is shown to have symptoms of OCD, Amy has never shown any. In fact, she even pointed out once before that his ritualistic triple knocking is a sign of OCD, which he denied. Relationship Trivia *Sheldon's first date is with Amy, in The Robotic Manipulation, with Penny as their chauffeur. *They are each other's first boyfriend and girlfriend. *They are each other's first kiss. Although the issue is debatable regarding whether or not Sheldon's first kiss is Amy. In The Maternal Congruence, Leonard's drunk mother, Beverly Hofstadter kissed Sheldon. He did not respond out of shock. Similarly, in The Agreement Dissection, a drunk Amy kissed Sheldon. This time, he did kiss her back, even commenting the experience as fascinating. In The Shiny Trinket Maneuver, an overjoyed Amy kissed Sheldon after he gave her a tiara. So far, neither of these kisses was initiated by Sheldon. Even the writers responded differently to the issue. During the San Diego Comic Con 2011, it was revealed that Steven Molaro believes Beverly is Sheldon's first kiss, however Bill Prady believes it is Amy. Bill even posted on his Twitter regarding this issue that Beverly did not count because he did not kiss her back. *Sheldon will take suggestions and criticism from Amy and will apologize to her which he rarely does with the rest of the gang. *During Howard's launch into space, Sheldon took Amy's hand, which is the first time in their relationship that Sheldon was the party initiating a physical contact. *Amy told Bernadette that she thinks Sheldon's eidetic memory is sexy. Gallery Tbbt S5 ep 10.jpg|Sheldon asking Amy to be his girlfriend Big kiss.jpg|Sheldon and Amy's first kiss Shamy cuddle.jpg|Sheldon becoming Amy's snuggle bunny Amy-with-sheldon.jpg|Sheldon and Amy at his apartment Amy Farrah Fowler (Mayim Bialik).jpg|Sheldon buying Amy tepid water during their first meeting Sheldon amy.jpg|Sheldon and Amy's "reconciliation" as provoked by Sheldon's mother Sheldon&amy.jpg|Amy reading out the terms in the Relationship Agreement as Sheldon prepares his notary stamps Tbbt S5 Ep 10 Boo boos and ouchies.png|Amy having to take care of Sheldon's "Boo-boos and Ouchies" as per the Relationship Agreement Tbbt S5 Ep 10 Date-crashing.png|Sheldon date-crashing Amy and Stuart's date at the movies Shamy making fun of brian greene.png|Sheldon and Amy make fun of Brian Greene during one of their outings Amy puckers up.jpg|Amy puckers up so that Sheldon can experiment kissing with her Shamy handholding.jpg|Sheldon and Amy's first hand-holding, a result of Amy grabbing Sheldon's hand for experimentation Amy pointing out sheldon emotional equivalence to normal people.jpg|Amy points out that despite Sheldon's intelligence, his emotional intelligence is no different than that of normal people Amy and sheldon salt lake city suggestion.jpg|Amy wants Sheldon to kiss her where she has never been kissed before in return for a favor from her Shamy's first date.jpg|Sheldon and Amy's first date with Penny as a "chaperone"/driver Shamy's first meeting.jpg|Sheldon and Amy's first meeting Shamy first break up.jpg|Sheldon and Amy first big fight revolving around whose field of study is more superior leading to their "break-up" Shamy experiment.jpg|Amy manages to convince Sheldon to engage in social science experiment regarding the spreading of rumors Shamy dancing.jpg|Sheldon and Amy's first dance together Shamy and cats.jpg|Sheldon gives away his cats with the help of Amy after the two reconciled with the help from Sheldon's mother Shamy cage loan.jpg|Amy has a cage available for Sheldon's usage as a result of one of the monkeys slipping on a banana peel and breaking its neck Counterfactuals.png|Sheldon and Amy playing Counterfactuals with Leonard Leonard, she is not for you! Not for you!.jpg|Sheldon tells Leonard to back off from Amy with a simple "She is not for you, not for you!" Sheldon's enemies list.jpg|Sheldon shows Amy his list of mortal enemies Sheldon aka Cuddles.jpg|Despite the awkwardness and the hesitance, Sheldon readily becomes Amy's "Cuddles" Sheldon's bazinga at amy.png|Sheldon pulls off one of his famous Bazinga moments at Amy Mrs Cooper uses reverse psychology on the Shamy.jpg|Mary Cooper uses reverse psychology to reconcile Sheldon and Amy Amy tells Sheldon he is not screwed.jpg|Amy assures Sheldon that he is not screwed and that she has not fallen head over heels for him Second base is right there.jpg|Amy tries to get Sheldon to go "second base" as they are cuddling, much to his dismay The shiny trinket maneuver Shamy date and Penny.jpg|Sheldon and Amy on their date after becoming an official couple at The Cheesecake Factory Amy kisses Sheldon.jpg|Sheldon and Amy's second kiss The Shiny Trinket Maneuver Shamy hugs.jpg|Amy hugs Sheldon The shiny trinket maneuver Amy's Tiara reaction.jpg|Amy loves the tiara The Shiny Trinket Maneuver Shamy.jpg|Amy thinks Sheldon is shallow and self-centered BBT - Huge pretzel.jpg|Sheldon and Amy dress up as they record Sheldon's YouTube show BBT - Fun with Flags board.jpg|Sheldon and Amy discuss his idea for his new YouTube show Sheldon and Amy move on to other work.png|Amy lets Sheldon count for spores Sheldon getting ready to work in Amy's lab.png|Sheldon begins his vacation by working with Amy The Vacation solution Shamy at the lab 3.jpg|Sheldon says biologists are mean, much to Amy's chagrin The Vacation solution Shamy at the lab.jpg|Amy continues her work as Sheldon had to wash the beakers 4-13(2).jpg|Sheldon and Amy travel in the same car as Penny and Leonard as they head for the science symposium S5EP09 - Sheldon with Lovey Dovey.jpg|Sheldon, Amy and Lovey-Dovey The weekend vortex howard, amy and sheldon.jpg|Sheldon and Amy with Howard The weekend vortex amy and sheldon 2.jpg|Sheldon and Amy in a discussion The weekend vortex amy and sheldon.jpg|Sheldon tries to back out on his words to attend Amy's Aunt Flora's birthday party Twv- Shamy.jpg|Sheldon and Amy get ready to go to her aunt's party Twv- Shamy 3.jpg|Sheldon begs Amy to let him join the online gaming marathon Twv- Shamy 2.jpg|Amy is not happy with Sheldon's plan to continue gaming at her aunt's party The Launch Acceleration Amy and Sheldon.jpg|Sheldon and Amy's date night at her apartment The Launch Acceleration Amy and Sheldon 2.jpg|Sheldon is pleasantly surprised at what Amy has prepared for him for dinner The Countdown Reflection Shamy.jpg|Amy in her maid of honor dress with Sheldon at The Cheesecake Factory The launch acceleration Sheldon and Amy Star Trek.jpg|Sheldon gets Amy to wear a Star Trek medical uniform Sheldon amy hands.jpg|Sheldon creates a huge progress in his relationship with Amy, by initiating their hand-holding Category:Relationship Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5